


Dancing to the tune of our hearts

by wayhaughtwlw



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtwlw/pseuds/wayhaughtwlw
Summary: A bunch of one shots based on songs in my playlist. Mostly AU but may also contain canon compliant ones. Depends on the song, really. Not necessarily song fics but loosely based on the lyrics. Endings may be happy or open-ended.





	1. If only New York wasn't so far away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This is my first time writing for the Wynonna Earp fandom. I honestly can't live without this show. It has helped me go through a lot of tough times in my life. Deciding to do one shots because I don't really trust my writing skills when it comes to continuity lol. Anyway, hope you guys like it.
> 
> First song up: Already Home - A Great Big World
> 
> It's best to listen to the song so you could get a feel for the narrative.
> 
> This chapter is an AU where Nicole is an Air Force pilot in the Middle East while her girlfriend Waverly is a successful actress based in New York City. Lots of backstory before the actual Wayhaught-centric narrative.

Nicole Haught always dreamed of being an Air Force pilot. Ever since she was a little kid, the thought of going up in the sky had fascinated her. She longed to fly but it was her Navy Seal father who convinced her to fly for flag and country. 

The sheer bravery and nationalism Nicole always so in Nicholas Haught was awe-inspiring. She never minded that he was always away half of the time. It had been that way all her life, after all. The Haught household never felt incomplete, with her mother, sister and brother always keeping each other company.

But it was always the best when he came home to their suburban New York neighborhood. When Nicholas Haught was home, he'd spend every waking moment with his family. It meant taking family vacations in the middle of the school year, with the Haught siblings bringing heaps of homework to a ski resort in Denver or to a weekend adventure in downtown New York.

The Haughts had one favorite past time though, and that was going to the theater. It felt uncharacteristic for a Navy Seal and his History professor wife to watch musicals over and over in Broadway, with their less than artistic kids who all seemed to enjoy it too in tow. But life for the Haughts was anything but predictable.

So on one faithful Broadway premier night, an angel stumbled unpredictably into Nicole Haught's spotlight. Remembering how she met Waverly Earp always put a smile on Nicole's face. It didn't matter if she was on her way to a dangerous mission or simply at her desk doing paperwork, thinking of Waverly never failed to ground the pilot.

She always lets out a chuckle when her mind wanders to the blubbering mess she became at the sight of Waverly that night. She had accidentally bumped into Waverly before one of the shows in the theater restroom. Bumping into the tall ginger that is Nicole Haught, Waverly almost lost her balance. Nicole thankfully grabbed her just in time to save her from falling (but it didn't seem to save her from falling for Nicole). 

The incident resulted in both women taking too much of each other's personal space. Nicole found herself staring into the eyes of the most beautiful girl she's ever met. Waverly had a stunned look on her face but also held the ginger's gaze. It took them a few seconds before they both pulled away, blush creeping into their cheeks.

"S-sorry, I didn't see you there" Nicole apologized rubbing the back of her neck. She suddenly couldn't look into the brunette's eyes. Why did she have to bump into such a beautiful girl like this? Nicole thought.

"It's fine. You saved me after all" Waverly replied with a shy smile of her own. Nicole blushed even deeper.

"I... I'm Nicole Haught" Nicole introduced herself, offering her hand for a shake. Dummy, why was she even introducing herself? Did people who literally bump into each other do this? No? This beautiful girl probably thought she was weird. Nicole's mind was racing with thoughts.

"Haught. Right." Waverly replied with a slight smirk while she shook Nicole's hand. The blush still evident in both their cheeks. Waverly held Nicole's gaze for a moment before jumping abruptly and looking at her watch.

"Oh fudge nuggets." She cursed. Nicole resisted the urge to laugh at this woman's cuteness. 

"Uh... Sorry, Nicole. I'm late. Gotta run!" Waverly said in one breath before running past the redhead without giving her name. Nicole was slightly stunned at the girl's sudden exit. But she shrugged and hoped that she'd see the beautiful girl once again.

It turns out she would. Taking her seat in between her siblings, Nico and Natalie, Nicole almost audibly gasped as the show began.

Her Jane Doe was apparently the star of the show. The sting of her sudden exit disappeared. Nicole thought if she was late for a Broadway performance, she would bolt like that too. She tried to remember the list of performers for the night she saw outside the theater, trying to zone in on the main lead of the show... Earp, was it? Wave something.

"Hey Nico, you have the playbill right?" Nicole whispered to her brother. Nico looked a bit annoyed at the sudden interruption of his watching but still nodded and handed the program to his big sister.

"Thanks" Nicole said, grinning. She skimmed the pages in the dark until she found the cast list. 

And there she was. Waverly Earp, she read. Waverly... such a cute name, Nicole thought. She continued to read as the play continued in front of her. She read the words 'Broadway debut' on Waverly's bio and that was enough for her to whip her attention back to the woman on the stage.

Debut? Really? She thought. If Waverly was in any way nervous, it didn't show because she was amazing throughout. At least in Nicole's opinion she did.

At the curtain call, Nicole just couldn't help giving the woman a standing ovation.

The Haught family was making their way out of the theater when her father suddenly spoke up.

"Oh I almost forgot to mention, the lead actress today is the daughter of one of the members of my troop!" Nicholas said excitedly. Nicole almost choked on her saliva.

"Oh honey, that's nice! She was amazing" Maria Haught told her husband.

"Do we get to meet her? I want to tell her how much I enjoyed tonight's performance!" Natalie said excitedly. The youngest Haught was the biggest theater fan in the family, after all.

"Hm, maybe. I'm not sure if Ward's the type to go to a Broadway show" Her father replied. Natalie almost pouted.

"It's her debut, he probably would" Nicole said. Natalie perked up again and looked expectantly at her father.

"Really? How'd you know?" Her father asked. 

Nico elbowed Nicole in the ribs and shot her a knowing grin.

"She looked it up on the program" Nico said with a devious smirk. 

"Crushing on a family friend, are we?" Nicholas teased his daughter. Nicole blushed a red that was almost as red as her hair.

"N-no. I accidentally bumped into her in the restroom earlier and was surprised to see her on stage" She said. It wasn't exactly a crush, right? She just found the Earp girl a bit cute.

"Oh so you've already met? Well that's going to make it easier to get you two together!" Her father said smiling like a mad man.

"Can you imagine me and Ward as in-laws? Wow" He said to Maria. Nicole huffed in frustration at his father's antics. Maria just laughed and put her arm around Nicole.

"Hold your horses, Nicholas. Don't go out planning the wedding just yet" Maria said with a hearty laugh. Nicholas pouted at his family while Maria and her children laughed. The Haughts were perfect when they were together.

Nicholas continued his childlike antics until another family behind his own caught his attention.

"Oh speak of the devil" He said mischievously. He grinned at his eldest daughter and stood up straight.

"WARD!" His voice boomed in the theater lobby. Nicole froze while her siblings grimaced at the attention their father was currently drawing to them. Maria just shook her head and smiled at the Earps' direction.

"Nicholas!" Ward Earp said as he made his way to them. Nicole's heart raced as she noticed three women walking with him, Waverly being one of them. She was carrying a bouquet of roses, maybe it was from an admirer... or worse, a boyfriend. Nicole suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. She wanted to give the girl flowers too.

Waverly looked surprised as she noticed Nicole. She flashed a smile at the actress, with her dimples on full display.

"Hey" Nicole said. She was suddenly unaware of her father blabbering on with Waverly's family. Introductions were being made but she and Waverly were someplace elsewhere.

"Hey yourself" Waverly replied smiling shyly again. She felt vulnerable and seen under the redhead's gaze, but it was a welcomed feeling. She gripped the bouquet tighter.

"Waverly Earp. You didn't tell me you were going to be the star of the show." Nicole said, feeling a bit more confident this time. 

"Sorry about that," Waverly said, ducking her head. 

"You were amazing" Nicole said, honesty evident in her voice. Waverly blushed a deep pink but offered the redhead a smile that could light up the whole room.

"Thank you" The actress replied. 

"And this is my daughter, Nicole!" Her father's hand going around her shoulders brought her back into reality. 

"Good evening, sir" Nicole said curtly. She shook Ward Earp's hand and offered her best 'Hello I might be into your daughter' smile.

"She's been dreaming to serve the country like us, Ward!" Nicholas said proudly. Nicole vaguely caught the change in Waverly's expression in her peripheral vision.

"Really now? Navy too?" Ward asked her. The man seemed impressed at Nicholas' revelation.

"No, sir. Air Force, actually" Nicole answered. She felt the need to impress the Earps, but Waverly especially.

Ward Earp hummed a positive response and seemed to remember to introduce his own companions. He had three daughters, Willa, Wynonna and Waverly. Nicole caught the coincidence of parents obsessed with names starting with the same letters.

"Waverly was amazing!" Maria gushed at Ward after they finished introductions.

"Yeah! I want to be like her!" Natalie chimed in happily. Waverly seemed shocked at first but looked lovingly at the youngest Haught.

"Thank you, that means a lot" Waverly said with the most genuine smile Nicole has ever seen. She returned her gaze to Nicole, who had been watching the interaction intently.

"Your sister's such a charmer" Waverly said. 

"Oh, I hear her big sister's a lot better" She said. Nicole almost slapped herself, she didn't really plan on saying that out loud. She was suddenly scared the youngest Earp would find her creepy.

"We'll see about that" Waverly replied, sending the redhead a wink. Nico Haught was busy gagging at the sight of his sister flirting, but deep inside he was all in for this. Ward Earp and his father looked like really good friends.

"Well, why don't we all come out for dinner?" Maria asked the group. Affirmative nods from both families were given not long after. With Ward's wife Michelle out of town, the Earps didn't really have anybody to cook for them at home at the moment.

That dinner was the beginning of everything for Waverly and Nicole. The two women started spending more time together, with Nicole watching the Earp's shows even without her family in tow. Nicholas was more than supportive, even giving his daughter tips on how to make the other woman swoon.

It didn't take long either. Barely a few months after their first meeting, the pair had reached the dating phase.

But it wasn't always smooth sailing. Nicole's decision to join the Air Force was a big hurdle for the both of them, with Waverly unwilling at first. She had already lost so much time with her father because of the Navy and now the military would be taking her lover too.

It was a point of argument for the couple for quite a while. But things were settled when Nicole made her every promise possible: constant communication when she was deployed, video calls, messages, the works. Nicole also always made it a point to return every six months to spend time with her family and of course, her amazing actress girlfriend.

Despite their compromises, every day life without Waverly was still difficult for Nicole. She had their picture pinned on her plane's control panel to remind her of what she's going to come home to, pictures of the Haught-Earp get-togethers found their way there too. It was what spurred her to always fight for what is right. But it didn't stop her from always counting down the days until her month-long vacation back in New York.

Waverly always felt lonely when Nicole was away. But she understood why she always went away. She just wished New York wasn't so far away from where Nicole was. 

Five years later, the setup remained the same. Nicole Haught was thankful she was able to fulfill her dream of flying and serving her country. But maybe, it was time to chase another dream.

She had talked to her father about this, and no surprise, he had been very supportive. She also took time to talk to Ward, Willa, Wynonna and Michelle. It was a bit terrifying to get grilled like that by the Earps, who were always known for their fiery attitudes.

But nevertheless, she had gotten their approval. All the Earps really liked Nicole for their baby Waverly. It just seemed fun to give the redhead a bit of a hard time and make her sweat a little. Willa and Wynonna were especially fond of teasing the eldest Haught child, taking every chance they could get to sneak in a Haught pun in every conversation. They both loved Nicole deep inside of course.

That's why the whole Haught-Earp gang agreed to become accomplices to Nicole's surprise homecoming during one of Waverly's shows. Nicole had been in the audience with the rest of the family during the show.

As always, Waverly had mesmerized the pilot. It didn't matter that she had seen her on stage more times than she can count. It was amazing, after all, it was Waverly.

The Haught-Earp gang sans Nicole all went to Waverly after the show. Taking the surprise plan into action. Nicole was nervously waiting in the middle of the theater lobby as the audience trickled out one by one. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as the lobby slowly became empty. She fiddled with her hands until she heard hushed whispers and giggles from the hallway leading to the dressing rooms.

She almost laughed at the sight of both the Haught and Earp families ushering a blindfolded Waverly out to the lobby. The youngest Earp still had her costume on as they dragged her to Nicole.

"Alright, what is going on-" Waverly was laughing until Michelle took her blindfold off and her eyes landed on Nicole. Waverly was stunned.

"Hi baby" Nicole said. Waverly didn't reply as tears filled her eyes and practically tackled her girlfriend into a hug. Nicole caught the actress and spun her in the air.

"You're here!" Waverly exclaimed as they pulled apart.

"I didn't think you'd be here so soon" The actress said as happy tears rolled down her cheeks. Both their families looked lovingly at the pair, they didn't mind being unnoticed as the lovers shared their moment.

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise you" Nicole said, kissing her girlfriend. God, she missed Waverly so much.

"I missed you, Nicole Rayleigh Haught" Waverly said, grinning from ear to ear. Her arms found their way to Nicole's neck and put their foreheads together.

"I'm afraid you won't be missing me anymore" Nicole replied. Waverly pulled back, a bit confused at her lover's reply. Natalie Haught practically squealed behind her as the Haught-Earp households held their collective breaths.

"What?" Waverly asked. Still quite confused at everything. Nicole chuckled and bend down on one knee. Waverly gasped. This was not happening, she thought. Her heart raced and swelled at the sight before her.

"Waverly Earp, I've always loved flying and the desire to fight for my country was always a driving force. It was my ultimate dream to become part of the Air Force and I love the way you've supported me all throughout. I know it wasn't easy for you because it definitely wasn't easy for me" Nicole said as she reached in her coat pocket to bring out a ring.

"But now, I think I'm done fulfilling that dream. Five years in the force and I've realized that maybe it's time to pursue one more dream" She continued. At this point, Waverly was clutching at her chest, smiling so wide she thought she was going to break her jaw.

"That dream is being with you, Waverly Earp. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is: will you marry me?" Nicole said. Her dimples were on full display as her heart pounded in her chest. She was so in love with Waverly Earp, she meant the world to her. She is all Nicole Haught has ever wanted.

"You idiot. Of course I will" Waverly was laugh-crying as she replied. Nicole sighed contentedly and slid the ring on her finger. Waverly quickly pulled the redhead up and kissed her once again. The Haught-Earp gang cheered loudly, with Nicholas and Ward whooping delightedly at their daughters.

"I love you, Waverly Earp" Nicole said. Waverly swore this was the most sincere sentence she has ever heard in her life.

"I love you too, Nicole Rayleigh Haught" Waverly replied.

"What better way to celebrate an engagement than booze?" Wynonna chimed in from the group. Both families gave shouts of approval as they offered the couple their congratulations.

"Haughts are hosting a family dinner and drink fest at our place!" Nico announced. Everybody cheered and went on their way to the Haught residence for the night's festivities.

"Let's get you home" Waverly said, reaching down to hold her fiance's hand.

"I already am" Nicole said, pecking Waverly's cheek.


	2. I swear that every word you sing you wrote them for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole works as a part-time bartender at Shorty's and she happens to have a tiny crush on the singer who comes around every Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I'm really eager to upload this next chapter before I go to work tomorrow. I'll probably be updating on Mondays and Tuesdays since I have a Wednesday-Sunday work week. Anyways, this one's another AU where Nicole is a bartender and Waverly sings at the bar she works at.
> 
> Mentions of Champ here and there but it's basically Wayhaught interacting. This idea comes from James Arthur's song Can I Be Him. Give it a listen while you read it. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Nicole never really enjoyed her part-time job as a bartender.

It was just something she did to pay off her student loans at the academy. Serving alcohol to sexist, mysoginist college football heads was never her cup of tea. They didn't deserve her amazing alcohol mixes.

But if there was one reprieve she got working in Shorty's, it was listening to Waverly Earp perform on stage every Friday night.

It had been about two months since the talented singer first stepped on the stage and awed Nicole. She had an angelic voice that could calm the whole bar, even just during her one-hour set.

Nicole didn't particularly like some of the conversations she'd overhear about the young girl as she served drinks, but seeing the girl perform with such passion was enough to drown out the toxic masculinity.

One night after her set, Waverly took a seat in the bar counter. Nicole, feeling ever so confident, took this as her cue to introduce herself.

She'd had been meaning to for a while now. But whenever the singer finished her set, it was always straight out of the bar.

"Hi, what can I get Shorty's angel of music on a fine Friday night like this?" Nicole asked coolly with a smile. Waverly sported a slight blush at the bold compliment.

"I don't think I'm an angel at all. And just a vodka on the rocks please" Waverly said, putting a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Oh but you are. I think the whole bar knows that. Anyway, niche choice for a drink. Not everybody enjoys vodka on the rocks" The bartender said as she rolled up her sleeves, partly wanting to show her toned arms to the cute singer she's serving.

"I find I have a niche liking for a lot of things" Waverly said with a chuckle. She watched the bartender doing her work intently, luckily Waverly had the strength to stop herself before biting her lip.

"Really now? Tell me about it" Nicole said, handing Waverly her drink and leaning on the bar counter to listen to the singer. It was a bartender's job to listen to her customers after all.

"Oh I wouldn't want to bore you... Nicole?" Waverly said, cautiously reading the name plate pinned to the redhead's chest. Nicole almost looked surprised at the mention of her name and suddenly glanced at her chest. Oh right.

"Haught. Nicole Haught. And you wouldn't bore me, I promise" Nicole said with a grin. Waverly almost chuckled before taking a sip of her drink.

"Haught? Really?" Waverly asked with a smirk and a glint in her eyes. She really was.

"Really. Now, niche liking?" Nicole said, pressing the topic. 

"Yeah. Very niche. Like learning dead languages and drowning myself in history books for fun niche" Waverly said with a dry laugh. Nobody really cared enough for her to listen when she talked about what she was learning at uni.

"I think that's really cool, Wave" Nicole said with a smile. She didn't realize she had suddenly called the girl a nickname. It only came to her when Waverly smiled shyly.

"I mean- Waverly. I'm sorry, that must be so weird that I called you that... I-I didn't know" Nicole rambled on as she straightened up, scared that she might have come off as a creep.

But Waverly's hearty laugh told her otherwise. She reached over the counter to squeeze the bartender's arm. Nicole almost froze right then and there.

"It's fine. I like it" Waverly said in the most genuine way possible. Nicole relaxed and held the girl's gaze for a while. Waverly's touch on her arm lingered a bit too long for people who've only known each other a good five minutes.

Waverly quickly pulled away and cleared her throat. Nicole almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

"So, dead languages and history? Tell me more" Nicole said. She chanced a glance at the other customers who seemed to look like they were too busy with their own conversations to call her up for any more drinks. 

Waverly was slightly surprised at the bartender's interest. She had almost felt flattered when the thought came it to her head that this was probably what Nicole did all the time. Bartenders were like therapists for their patrons, weren't they?

But the singer couldn't really shake off the undivided attention the redhead was giving her. Probably a lot more than what Nicole's boss would've liked. She was practically slacking off on the job.

The pair had learned that they were apparently studying in the same uni, with their colleges just on the opposite ends of campus. It was funny how the both of them ended up at Shorty's just to pay off everything they needed to finish college.

Their conversation could've gone on for the whole night until Waverly's phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Oh, sorry. I need to get this" She said, looking at her phone screen. It was her boyfriend, Champ. She was almost too embarrassed to pick it up in front of the charming redhead.

"It's fine. I probably need to get back to work too. I've taken too much of your time" Nicole said with a smile, taking a cautious glance at the phone screen.

"No, I loved it" Waverly said honestly. Nicole couldn't help but blush. The giddy feeling faltered at the singer's next words though.

"Hey babe. Sorry I got caught up in Shorty's..." Waverly's voice trailed as she made her way to stand up from the bar. Nicole tried her hardest to not make it obvious. Of course, Waverly had a boyfriend. She was gorgeous.

Waverly continued on her conversation as she mouthed a 'sorry' to Nicole as she slowly walked away from the bar. Nicole was ready to mope when she heard the singer call out to her again.

"See you next week?" Waverly asked with a smile. Her phone still on her ear.

"Yeah. Take care" Nicole said. She had to have fallen for a straight girl, just perfect.

The bartender watched as the brunette walked out from the bar and gave out an audible sigh.

"Crushing on the nicest person in town, are we?" Nicole almost jumped at Rosita's voice behind her.

"W-what? No... I mean, yeah maybe. But she has a boyfriend, apparently" She said defeated. She looked at Rosita apologetically, it seemed like her fellow bartender picked up her slack during her hopefully subtle flirting with the Earp girl.

Rosita scoffed. "Oh please, that boy-man Champ has nothing on you. He's a jerk" She said to her friend. Nicole managed a smile but suddenly frowned at the name. She had served that guy a few times in the bar, the way he talked about girls made Nicole want to puke.

"WHAT? That dickhead is dating an angel like Waverly?" She said without thinking. Rosita quirked a brow at her and smirked.

"An angel?" She asked with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Shut up" Nicole had a blush creep up on her. 

"Alright. Stop slacking off to flirt, Haught stuff" Rosita said, laughing as she took her leave from the redhead.

Nicole sighed and thought of the Earp girl again. She deserved so much better, Nicole thought.

Weeks would pass before Waverly and Nicole would get the chance to talk again. The Fridays that followed after their initial conversation had been a flurry with Champ the chump coming to Waverly's shows to Nicole's disdain.

The meathead couldn't get his hands off of Waverly and it took all of Nicole's restraint not to kick him in the balls when Waverly looked uncomfortable with his advances.

She chastised herself for meddling into Waverly's love life, she didn't have any business in it. She was just someone who happened to have a slight crush on the bar singer. She didn't mean anything to Waverly anyway. 

"Hey" Waverly said softly as she made her way to the bar. Nicole's heart skipped a beat. 

"Hey yourself. Amazing set, as always" Nicole said. Waverly swears she had never met someone sound so genuine as Nicole was. It made the girl's compliments even more meaningful for her.

"It's not" She said as she ducked her head slightly. Nicole had a way to make her feel nervous.

"It is, trust me" Nicole replied. 

"So, another vodka on the rocks?" Nicole asked as she made her way to the bottles of alcohol.

"Yes please" Waverly replied. She placed her hands on the counter and fiddled around. 

"Coming right up" Nicole replied, flashing her megawatt smile to the singer.

Waverly noted Nicole's dimples. She looked cute, the Earp girl thought.

"No Champ tonight?" Nicole said. It pained her to mention the girl's boyfriend but she really needed a reminder that this crush was unrequited.

Waverly looked surprised at the mention of Champ's name. She didn't recall mentioning him to Nicole during their previous conversation. She had suddenly felt conscious of what Nicole thought that she was dating- er, dated a guy like that.

"I mean, he's always here... and I've seen him walk to you after your sets and I j-just assumed. I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" Nicole rambled on as she struggled to pour Waverly's vodka.

The girl chuckled at the bartender and took the drink from her hand.

"It's fine. No Champ tonight. No Champ any more, probably" Waverly said. Nicole almost beamed at the revelation. But she stopped herself. It was rude to bask in somebody else's love life misfortunes.

"What? Why? I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Nicole said. Concern was evident in her voice. She hated the boy-man but that didn't mean she wanted Waverly to be hurt with a breakup.

"Don't be. I'm fine. It's been a long time coming. He's a jerk and I'm glad I finally rid myself of that awful chump" Waverly said, rolling her eyes as she thought of her now ex-boyfriend.

"Well, let's drink to that. To leaving behind chumps!" Nicole said, feeling a bit more lighthearted now. Waverly chuckled and clinked her glass to Nicole's imaginary one.

The redhead technically couldn't drink her own products while at work, could she. Nicole tried to stop the smile coming to grace her features but she couldn't help it.

"Besides, I think I've been thinking about a lot of things since we first talked" Waverly confessed. She looked down at her drink as nervousness suddenly bubbled up.

"Yeah?" Nicole replied. She had leaned on the counter to get closer to the brunette.

"Yeah... maybe I ought to act on a crush I've developed since I started singing here" Waverly said looking up at the redhead. Nicole was startled. Was the singer talking about her? 

The bartender hummed in response as a blush crept on to her face.

"Funny, I've been thinking the same thing" She said coyly, holding Waverly's gaze.

"Perfect" Waverly said. Nicole grinned and looked at her watch. Her shift was almost over.

"Do you, maybe want to get out of here?" Nicole asked hopefully. She turned her head for a bit to look for Rosita who was already looking at the pair. Her friend shot her a wink and was shooing her away.

"Definitely" Waverly answered.


End file.
